bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Obyn Greenfoot
|image = ObynGreenFootPortrait.png|Level 1-2 ObynGreenFootPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3-9 ObynGreenFootPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10-19 ObynGreenFootPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 |game = BTD6 |unlocked = Level 20 (?) |cost = $550 (Easy) $650 (Medium) $700 (Hard) $780 (Impoppable) |abilities = Brambles (Level 3) Wall of Trees (Level 10) |damage = 2 (Level 1-8) 4 (Level 9-13) 6 (Level 14-18) 8 (Level 19+) |pierce = 4 (Level 1-5) More info TBA |attackspeed = Moderately Slow (every 1.35s) |range = 43 |statuseffects = N/A |towerboosts = +1 Pierce to Magic Monkeys (Level 2) +3 Pierce, +5 Range to Magic Monkeys (Level 11) +200 pops to Druids of Wrath (Level 18) |incomeboosts = Limited (Level 10+ Wall of Trees income based on RBE) |camo = Limited (Level 3+ Brambles, Level 10+ Wall of Trees) |caption = }} Obyn Greenfoot is a Hero in the game Bloons TD 6. He specializes in nature-based attacks and weapons, and is one of the cheapest heroes so far, costing only $550 on Easy, $650 on Medium, $700 on Hard, and $780 on Impoppable. His main attack launches "spirit wolves" at Bloons. This attack homes in on Bloons, can travel through objects, and pierces up to 4 bloons before disappearing, initially dealing 2 damage every time his main attack hits a bloon. He is capable of popping Lead Bloons, but he cannot pop Camo Bloons or pop Purple Bloons outside of his abilities. Both of his abilities, Brambles and Wall of Trees, place road items randomly on the track meaning there is an essence of luck everytime they are used. Since many people were complaining about "trolling" with Obyn's totems to prevent tower placement, in the 5.0 update they are now only placed on the track. Upgrades Obyn Greenfoot will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Levels/Upgrades: *Level 1: Shoots a homing spirit wolf that pierces 4 bloons and goes through solid objects. *Level 2: Nature's Wrath: All Magic Monkeys in range get +1 pierce. *Level 3: Unlocks Brambles. *Level 4: Every 18 seconds, Obyn creates a nature totem that slows down all bloons in its range by 30%. *Level 5: Increased attack speed. *Level 6: Increased popping power. *Level 7: Brambles can pop 100 bloons. *Level 8: Nature's ward totems slow down bloons by 40%. *Level 9: Attack pops 1 extra layer. *Level 10: Unlocks Wall of Trees. *Level 11: Nature's Clarity — all Magic Monkeys in range get an additional +5 range and +3 pierce.^ *Level 12: Increased attack speed. *Level 13: Increased popping power. *Level 14: Attack pops extra layers. *Level 15: Nature's Ward slows Bloons by 60%, and has reduced cooldown. *Level 16: Brambles pop 500 Bloons each. *Level 17: Increased attack speed. *Level 18: Improved Wrath — all Druid of Wrath pops start each round at 200. *Level 19: Attack pops extra layers. *Level 20: Wall of Trees can hold a lot more Bloons. Basic attack damage in RBE *Level 1-5: 8 (4 pierce, 2 damage) *Level 6-8: 18 (9 pierce, 2 damage) *Level 9-12: 36 (9 pierce, 4 damage) *Level 13 (14 pierce, 4 damage) *Level 14-18: 84 (14 pierce, 6 damage) *Level 19-20: 112 (14 pierce, 8 damage) Activated Abilities *Brambles - Creates a spike bush on the track that can pop 50/100/500 bloons. *Wall of Trees - Summons a wall of trees across the track that destroy bloons that enter. When full, the trees burst into many bananas that give you extra cash. Holds up to 3000 RBE worth of bloons, or 5000 at level 20. In-Game Quotes Normal Obyn When you place him on the map: *"The spirits of the forest awaken!" *"Nature's revenge shall be swift and terrible." When selecting him: *"Target?" *"I'm waiting." *"What next?" *"Yeah." *"Yes." *"Go water the garden!" (when annoyed) *"You noxious weed!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Awesome!" *"Haha!" *"Nice!" *"Alright!" *"Ha!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"I am one with the wild!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"MOAB! Handle it!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB! Handle it!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG! Handle it!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT! Handle it!"- DDT appearance *"Big bloon now, for the love of nature!"- BAD appearance When MOAB-class bloons are popped by him: *"Nature prevails!" *"Nature prevails..." When activating abilities: *"Vines!" - When activating Brambles *"Feel nature's wrath!" - When activating Wall of Trees When leaking a bloon: *"They're leaking!" *"Hold! They're getting through!" Ocean Guardian Obyn When Placed: *"The spirits of the ocean awaken." *"The ocean's wrath is unfathomable." When Selected: *"Yeees?" *"Target?" *"Let's begin!" *"What next?" *"Kill us, land dweller!" (when annoyed) *"Don't. Touch. The coral!" (when annoyed) When Leveling Up: *"The ocean provides!" *"Stronger!" *"Yeeeees!" *"Excellent!" *"I am one with the seas!"- Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons Appear: *"Big Bloon...handle it!" - MOAB and DDT Appearance *"They're getting bigger!" - BFB appearance *"Your size matters not!" - ZOMG appearance *"This could be bad!" - BAD appearance When MOAB-Class Bloons are popped: *"The oceans have no equal!" When Activating Abilities: *"Rise!" -When activating Brambles *"Unleash the Kraken!" - When activating Wall of Trees When Bloons Leak: *"Stop them!" Version History ;2.0 * Brambles pops more bloons (20/30/100 --> 50/100/500) ;4.0 * Wall of Trees can no longer be placed in places further from the visible entrance or exit. ;5.0 * Obyn's Totems are now placed on the track instead of on the land. ;7.0 * Obyn's Totems slows bloons down further (15%/25%/35% --> 30%/40%/60%) ;8.0 * Obyn pops more layers (1 --> 2) * Obyn Level 9+ pops more layers (2 --> 4) * Obyn Level 14+ pops more layers (3 --> 6) * Obyn Level 19+ pops more layers (4 --> 8) * Obyn's Level 2+ Nature's Wrath gives additional pierce to Magic Monkeys (+1 --> +2) ;9.0 * Obyn's totems no longer act as Camo detection for 2/x/x Monkey Subs. ;10.0 * New Skin: Ocean Guardian ;11.0 * Obyn Greenfoot's price increased ($600 -> $650) * Obyn's level 2 Nature's Wrath pierce buff reduced (+2 -> +1) * Obyn's level 11 now also increases Nature's Wrath pierce (+2 -> +3) ;12.0 * Obyn's level 11 Nature's Clarity no longer applies range to all tower types. * Obyn's totems now have 0 footprint and will not interfere with placement of towers near them * Multiple Obyn's in co-op can now all use Wall of Trees. ;14.0 * Obyn's totems slowdown effect on MOAB-class Bloons decreased by 50%. Gallery HeroIconObynGreenFoot.png BTD6_ObynGreenfoot_Wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg ObynGreenfootLv3.png|Level 3 ObynGreenfootLv10.png|Level 10 Level 20 Obyn Greenfoot.png|Obyn Greenfoot's artwork at Level 20. Totem descriptions icon.png|Nature's Ward Totem (pre-5.0) Totem Tree.png|Nature's Ward Totem (5.0 and later) plus Wall of Trees D3Wp-fTWAAAmpwO.jpg D3rhyQ4W4AAyOIs.jpg OceanObynPortrait.png|Ocean Guardian Skin OceanObynPortraitLvl3.png|Ocean Guardian Level 3 OceanObynPortraitLvl10.png|Ocean Guardian Level 10 OceanObynPortraitLvl20.png|Ocean Guardian Level 20 Trivia *Strangely, when BTD6 was first launched, Obyn was the only Hero who did not say anything when M.O.A.B. Class Bloons appeared or were popped, or when Bloons escaped. **This was fixed in the 2.0 update, although he still didn't say anything when MOAB-Class Bloons were popped until Version 10.0. *He is one of the few towers that are capable of instantly popping a Ghost Bloon (with Wall of Trees). **The others are Druid of the Jungle, Bomb Blitz, and Bloon Master Alchemist. *His spirit wolf attack is considered a plasma projectile. That's why it can't pop Purple Bloons as those are immune to fire, plasma, and energy attacks. *Obyn is one of three Heroes who uses magic attacks, Ezili and Adora being the other two. *Before the 2.0 update, Brambles only popped just 20/30/100 bloons and dissolved much quicker. The community usually considered the old ability one of the most underpowered abilities. *Obyn and Captain Churchill pronounce the "Z" in "ZOMG" as "zed", while Quincy, Gwendolin, Striker Jones, Ezili, and Pat Fusty pronounce it "zee". *Despite being named Obyn ''Green''foot, he actually has purple feet. It's likely that his name instead refers to his affinity for nature. *In Version 10.0, Obyn Greenfoot now has voice lines for when MOAB-class bloons are destroyed. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6